Take One Vacation (And Call Me in the Morning)
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Since returning from the Underworld, Emma has been having trouble sleeping, so she pays Dr. Archie Hopper a visit. He prescribes a vacation, which Emma decides to go on with Killian. (Based on BTS photos from 6x05)


**Note:** So this is based on the BTS photos from last week for the filming of 6x05. I realize that the pictures of Emma loading bags into the car while speaking to Archie and then kissing Killian on the docks are probably a precursor to some mission she must go on, but I decided I wanted to do a different, more romantic take on them. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

… **Take One Vacation (And Call Me in the Morning): Part 1/1...**

Emma stared at Archie, as he sat across from her in his leather armchair, pen poised above his yellow legal pad.

"So, Emma, what brings you here today?"

Emma shrugged. This was just about the last place she wanted to be, but she couldn't go on like this.

"I haven't been sleeping since we returned from the Underworld," she replied. "I just lie there all night long. Killian lies with me, forcing himself to stay awake to keep me company."

He scribbled something on his pad. "Why do you think you are unable to sleep?"

Emma pulled at a loose thread on the hem of her shirt. It wasn't easy for her to open up about her feelings. Normally, Killian was one of the few people she felt comfortable discussing her feelings with. But even he wasn't sure how to help her this time and had encouraged her to seek assistance from Archie.

"I can't turn my mind off. I guess a part of me still feels guilty for what happened to Robin. And then there's Hyde and the Evil Queen. Everyone I love is threatened again and I...I just don't know what to do."

Archie leaned forward. "You have been through a great deal in such a short time, Emma. You need to give yourself a chance to process it all. You need to give yourself some time to decompress."

Emma chuckled bitterly. "There's no time for that. I was sent here to return everyone's happy endings. And those are once again being threatened."

"What about your happy ending?" he asked.

Emma arched an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"Have you found it?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, it's the people I love. My parents, my son, my brother. Killian."

Archie bobbed his head. "And while you've been so busy fighting to protect everyone else's happy ending, have you had a chance to enjoy yours?"

Emma's mouth hung open for a long moment. "I guess not," she finally answered softly.

"Do you think that's fair? It seems like quite a burden."

"Saviors make sacrifices. It's in the job description," she replied.

"Do you ever feel like it will never be enough? That you won't be enough?"

Emma moved her gaze to her hands. "Yes."

"That must be very difficult for you."

"It is," she said, meeting his eyes again.

He pointed his pen at her. "Well, I think even saviors deserve a break sometimes. I don't think you're going to do anyone any good if you're feeling this way and sleep deprived."

Archie pulled out a prescription pad and wrote something on it. Emma sighed heavily. She figured this was coming. He was going to prescribe sleeping pills. She hated taking drugs. They made her feel like she wasn't in control. He leaned forward and handed her the sheet.

Emma eyes grew wide in confusion as she looked at what he had written.

"You're prescribing a vacation?"

Archie nodded. "Yes. When was the last time you went on vacation, Emma? And, no, the Underworld doesn't count."

Emma thought for a moment. "I've never been on vacation. Not while in foster care as a kid, not as an adult. I was on the run a lot, moved around, but I never went on vacation."

"Well, I think that's a crime that must be remedied, don't you?"

Emma shook her head. "I can't just leave Storybrooke to go on vacation. Hyde and Regina are still a threat. We have no idea what they are planning."

"I'm not suggesting you leave for a week. Just take a few days, a weekend. If anything happens, you can poof yourself right back here in an instant." He paused and then added, "I would think Hook could probably use a vacation too after his ordeal in the Underworld."

A small smile appeared on Emma's lips at the thought of some rest and relaxation with Killian. Didn't they deserve that? Didn't she deserve that?

Emma stood and folded the piece of paper. She stuck it in her jacket pocket. "I'll think about it. Thanks."

She then headed to the door.

…

A week later, Archie saw Emma loading a bag into her bug.

"Going somewhere?"

She smiled up at him. "I'm taking your advice. I'm going away for a couple of days."

"Glad to hear it. Where to?"

"I rented a cabin in Portland."

"Will Hook be going with you?"

Emma nodded. "I'm going to surprise him. I packed our bags and I'm going to drive over to the docks in a little while after I take care of a few things. I want us to take his ship there."

"I hope you can find some peace while away, Emma," he said.

"So do I," she replied with a hopeful smile.

...

Emma smiled when she spotted Killian standing on the dock that night. She approached him, placing a kiss to his cheek.

"I got your message. Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Everything is fine. Better than fine," she replied with a bright smile.

Killian cocked an eyebrow. "What has you so chipper, love? Have you formulated a plan for defeating Hyde and the Evil Queen?"

Emma shook her head. "No."

"Then what is it?"

"We're going on vacation. Just you and me. Tonight."

Killian felt a grin pull at his lips, as his brow raised in surprise. "You want to go on holiday?"

"Just for a few days. I took your advice and saw Archie last week. He made me realize that I'm no good to anyone if I am sleep deprived."

"Aren't you concerned about what could happen with our villains-of-the-month while we're gone?"

"They're both laying low right now. I already spoke to my parents and Regina. They'll contact me if anything happens and I can just poof us back here if I'm needed."

"Are you sure, Swan?" he asked, his eyes scanning her face. "Rest and relaxation aren't exactly in your vocabulary."

She stepped closer to him, her hand finding his. "I seem to remember a very wise man once told me that there is always a crisis and that maybe I should consider living my life or I might miss it."

A grin spread across his lips. "He sounds like a wise man indeed. And devilishly handsome."

Emma laughed. She lifted her arms and looped them around his neck, as her laughter faded. Her expression grew serious. "I just got you back, Killian. And we haven't had a quiet moment to ourselves. I didn't risk everything to go to the Underworld to try to save you and Zeus didn't send you back to me so that we could have a future filled with nothing but chasing villains and breaking curses. I want more than that. We deserve more than that. I am the Savior and I take that seriously. But I feel like my happy ending keeps taking a backseat while I fight for everyone else's. Archie helped me see that I deserve a little peace and happiness too."

Killian brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "You deserve that and so much more, love."

She smiled. "We both do. Which is why I want to go away for a bit. Sail away with me, Killian."

He arched an eyebrow. "You want to take the Jolly Roger?"

She bobbed her head. "I rented a cabin in Portland. What do you say?"

"How could I refuse such an enticing offer?"

She chuckled. "You can't." She hooked a thumb behind her. "I already have my bag in the car."

He nodded. "Well, love, I do need a moment to return home and pack a bag and then we can be off."

"Already done," she said. "I packed yours when I packed mine."

"You did? How did you know what to pack?"

Emma's eyes scanned his body. "It's not as if you have a wide variety of clothes to choose from, Killian."

He smiled, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I suppose we're all set then."

"Looks like it," she replied, as she brought her hand up to his face and pressed her lips to his.

She pulled back a moment later. "I'll grab our bags." She then spun around, a smile on her lips, as he watched her go.

…

Emma placed her head on Killian's shoulder and looped her arm through his, as she watched him steer the ship. It was a full moon and his handsome features were bathed in light. She could spend the rest of her life just looking at him and be happy.

"Have I ever told you what a turn on it is watching you sail this ship?"

Killian arched his brow, a smirk upon his lips, as he tilted his head down to look at her. "Is that so?"

"Yup. Very sexy."

"Good to know," he replied with a chuckle and pressed a kiss to her hair. "I'm glad we're doing this, Swan. This may sound exceedingly selfish, but I relish having you all to myself."

Emma nodded. "No dwarves interrupting to inform us of impending doom."

He lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulders. "Just you and me and the sea." He nodded toward the water. "And I do believe the only sight more stunning than a full moon on the waves is you, love."

Emma smiled as she lifted her head and placed a kiss to his lips.

…

It was late by the time they arrived, but neither felt tired as Emma pulled the key out that had been left for her at the local post office. She unlocked the door and they entered the simple, but comfortable cabin. There was a small kitchen to the left and a sitting area to the right with two couches covered in plaid and a matching armchair. A large fireplace dominated one wall. The lone bedroom was set at the back.

Killian and Emma headed to the bedroom, which had a queen size bed with a quilt on it and a maple bureau. They quickly unpacked their bags. Killian changed into navy lounge pants, while Emma slipped into a lavender silk camisole with matching shorts.

They headed into the sitting area, as Emma set about preparing a fire. Killian's gaze raked down her body as he watched her pile the firewood into the fireplace and then light it. He studied her as she poked at the fire, stoking the flames. He admired the curve of her neck as she leaned forward, the way her brow furrowed in concentration, the way she bit at her lower lip. Emma felt his eyes on her and finally turned to meet them.

"What?" she asked, her smile playful.

He put his hand and hook on her waist and pulled her onto his lap, as the heat from the fire slowly began to warm their skin.

"You are impossibly gorgeous," he whispered.

Emma smiled and linked her hands behind his head, as she brought her lips to his. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her, pulling her body up against his bare chest. Her breasts pressed against him through the thin material of her camisole. Emma sighed into his mouth as his tongue swept into hers. She pulled back for a moment, smiling as she met his eyes, then pushed on his shoulders until he was lying back against the plush rug. She straddled him and then dove back down for another kiss.

They made slow work of the little clothes they had on, taking their time, savoring every moment. When they made love at home, it always felt like they were racing a ticking clock. They were always waiting to be called away or interrupted. But not tonight. Tonight was different.

They made love the rest of the night and when they finally collapsed in front of the fire, they were left with content smiles upon their lips. Emma rested her head on Killian's chest, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. The fire warmed their already heated skin and the light danced across their bodies.

"I love you," Killian whispered into her hair.

"I love you," she replied, pressing a kiss to his chest, right above his heart.

And then Emma fell asleep in his arms. For the first time in weeks, she slept for hours and didn't wake until well into the morning.

…

"Love, I don't understand why we can't just use my ship to go whale watching," Killian said, as Emma dragged him by the hand toward the Odyssey Whale Watch boat.

"Because these people are professionals, Killian. They know exactly where to go to find the whale feeding grounds so we have the best chance of seeing them."

"Swan, I've sailed the seas for centuries. I've battled mermaids and sea creatures the likes of which you've never seen. I'm fairly certain I can locate a bloody whale."

Emma smiled as she tightened her grip on his hand. "This is a vacation, Killian. This is what normal couples do. They go on whale watching cruises with other people."

"In my experience, normal is highly overrated," he replied with a grin.

Emma laughed and shook her head. "Come on."

They boarded the boat and ten minutes later they set off. They cruised Casco Bay in search of the stunning sea animal.

Emma peered into the distance, as she leaned against the railing, Killian's arm draped around her waist.

"I've never seen one in person before," she said, her voice teeming with excitement.

Killian smiled down at her. "They are quite the majestic sea creature."

He pulled out his spyglass and handed it to her. "Thanks," she said, as she held it up to her eye and scanned the water.

Emma's mouth dropped open a moment later and she raised her arm to point. "I see one!" she screamed.

The passengers on the other side of the boat hurried to their side. They gasped in amazement as the whale leapt into the air. Its tail flapped back and forth and then it landed with a splash. A moment later, it spurted water through its blowhole.

Killian watched Emma stare at it with childlike innocence and awe. Here was a woman who possessed magic, who had encountered dragons, flying monkeys, villains, and creatures that the people surrounding them believed only existed in fairytales...and yet she was in awe of a whale. Somehow, it made him love her even more, if that was at all possible.

He pressed a kiss to her temple and pulled her close to him. "It's quite a sight, isn't it?"

Emma nodded, as she gazed up at him. "It's incredible."

Killian placed a soft kiss to her lips and nodded. "Aye, that it is."

He felt her shiver and goosebumps appear on her skin. He quickly shrugged out of his leather jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She looked up at him with a grateful smile, before dropping her head onto his shoulder.

…

That night, Emma and Killian had a romantic dinner by the water. Just as the sun was about to set, they headed out to the Portland Head Lighthouse in nearby Cape Elizabeth. They walked hand-in-hand as they came to the lighthouse.

"I've always loved lighthouses," Emma said, gazing at the structure.

"As have I. They are quite useful when sailing the seas."

"Did you know this is the most photographed lighthouse in America and the oldest in Maine?"

Killian chuckled. "You are just a fountain of information."

She smiled as she looked up at him, her voice softening. "There's something so symbolic about a lighthouse. They represent overcoming challenges and adversity. They guide you through the dark and promise to help keep you safe. I never had that as a kid. I never had someone there to help guide me through." She paused, reaching up to brush her fingers across his stubble. "But now I have you, Killian. You make me believe I can overcome anything, we can overcome anything together. And I know my heart is safe with you."

A smile spread across his lips, as he leaned his head down and kissed her. "You do the same for me, love," he whispered, as he pulled back. "You're my guiding light."

Emma kissed him again and then led them to the cliff in front of the lighthouse. They settled down onto it. He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him as they watched the sun begin to dip below the horizon. The sky was a canvas of pink and purple and orange.

Emma found his hand and linked their fingers together. "I can't remember the last time I just watched a sunset."

"Neither can I."

She looked up at him. "It's moments like this that we fought so hard to have, Killian. We need to make time to have as many of these moments as possible."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "As you wish, Swan."

…

Emma and Killian spent the following day at the beach. They lounged in the sun, stealing kiss after kiss. They swam in the water and then had a picnic lunch. It felt so good to get to relax and just spend time together. They felt as if they were able to truly enjoy each other for the first time. It was late afternoon by the time they headed back to their cabin to change.

When Killian emerged from the bedroom, Emma grabbed him by the hand and led him outside. She waved her hand at two bikes.

"Guess what we're doing."

"What in bloody hell are those?"

"They're bikes. We're going to do a little exploring on the bike trails."

Killian scratched at his ear. "Uh, love, at what point do you believe a 300 year old pirate would have learned to ride a bike?"

Emma laughed. "Sometimes I forget how old you are."

He cocked his head. "I have maintained my youthful glow."

"Riding a bike is easy. If you can steer a ship, you can ride a bike."

"They are two completely different vessels, Swan."

"You can ride a horse."

"Again, very different."

"A horse is harder than a bike," she countered.

He held up his hook. "I'd imagine the hook would present a challenge when steering."

"I thought you loved a challenge." Emma pushed him toward the bike. "Just give it a try."

Killian sighed heavily and tentatively climbed aboard the bike. He placed his boots on the pedals, as he wobbled back and forth. His hand and hook clutched the handlebars. Emma held the back of the seat and pushed forward.

"Try to keep your balance," she advised.

Killian pedaled slowly along the dirt path and Emma eventually let go of the seat. She watched as he swerved back and forth, struggling to control the bike as it picked up speed. She ran to catch up to him, but it was too late. The bike slammed into a tree.

"Killian!" she screamed.

He and the bike toppled over, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Bloody hell!" he moaned, as Emma reached him and dropped to her knees beside him.

She brought her hand up to caress his cheek. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Where does it hurt?" she asked, ready to raise her hands to heal him with her magic.

He brought his fingers up to his lips and tapped them. "Right here."

Emma giggled and swatted his chest. "Not funny. I thought you were really hurt!"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her atop him. "I could have been. I do believe you owe me something for endangering me, Swan."

Emma laughed as she pressed a kiss to his lips. "Guess I finally found something you're not good at," she said, as she pulled back.

He lifted a brow. "Listen here, Swan. I could conquer bike riding if given a decent chance."

Emma shook her head. "I think we should try a tandem bike next time instead."

He bobbed his head. "We do make quite a team. Always have. I suspect we could do quite well at that with a bit of practice."

Emma smiled and kissed him again. She then stood and extended her hand to him. "I can think of something we already do very well together. How about we go inside and I show you?"

Killian licked at his lips and then placed his hand in hers as he stood up. "Now that is what I call a brilliant idea."

…

Emma felt the sun on her face and the warmth of Killian's body next to hers. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Good morning, love," he said, gazing down at her.

"Morning," she replied with a sleepy smile as she met his eyes.

"Don't look now, but you've slept soundly every night we've been here."

Emma's smile widened. "True. But that could just be the result of a certain sexy pirate tiring me out at night."

Killian grinned. "Perhaps. Or perhaps you've found a bit of the peace you were seeking."

Emma nodded and kissed him. "I definitely have. I only wish we didn't have to leave tonight."

Killian stroked her bare back. "As do I."

...

They spent the day hiking and exploring the area. And then it was time to return home. Emma and Killian boarded the Jolly Roger and looked back at the picturesque town.

"I don't want to leave," she said, gazing up at him.

"Neither do I," he replied, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

"Do you think there will ever come a time when we are free of villains and curses and we can just live our life together in peace?" she asked.

"I certainly hope so," he replied with a small smile. "But even if we must live as we do now forever, I will be eternally grateful that I am fortunate enough to even have a life to live with you, Emma."

Emma nodded, a smile upon her lips. "You're right. I'm grateful for every moment we have together."

"Let's go home," he said, as he kissed her cheek.

…

"So," Archie began, as he sat across from Emma in his office. "How was your vacation?"

Emma felt a dreamy smile appear on her lips. "It was amazing. Thank you for suggesting it."

"You're welcome. And were you finally able to sleep?"

"Like a baby."

"And since returning?" he asked.

Emma nodded. "I've been sleeping the whole night. The time away with Killian really did me good. It made me realize that no matter what, I need to take time for myself. I need to take time to just enjoy life and make memories with the people I love. I think it will actually make me a better Savior."

"I'm glad you came to that conclusion," he said.

Emma's phone rang a moment later. It was Killian.

"Excuse me," she said and then answered the phone. "Hey, what's up?"

"Sorry to interrupt your session, love. But something's up on the docks. We think it's the Evil Queen."

She nodded. "Okay, I'll be right there."

Emma hung up the phone and stood. "Sorry, duty calls."

"Until next time," Archie said.

Emma reached the door and then turned around to face him. "I'm going to watch the sun set tonight," she said softly.

"What?"

"The sun set. Killian and I watched the sun set while we were away and I realized I couldn't remember the last time I did that. I'm going to watch it tonight with him, no matter what. In fact, I'm going to watch it every night from now on."

Archie smiled. "Good for you, Emma."

She nodded and then exited the office.

…

The commotion on the docks turned out to be nothing, a false alarm caused by a paranoid dwarf. Soon, the crowd dissipated and Emma and Killian were the only ones left.

He slipped his hand in hers. "Shall we go home now?"

Emma shook her head. "Not yet. The sun's about to set and we have a perfect view right here."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek, as he gathered her into his arms.

"Brilliant idea, love," he whispered.

Emma smiled as she snuggled into the warmth of his chest and watched the first signs of the sun lowering from the sky.

...THE END...

Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
